A scripting tool of a server running application software modules allows a user (an administrator and/or operator) of the server to perform administrative tasks and initiate configuration and/or runtime information changes on the server. Here the server can be, but is not limited to, a web server, an application server, a database server, an administrative server, and other suitable server. The scripting tool can provide a scripting interface that a developer can use to interact with and/or configure the server. Here, such scripting interface can be, but is not limited to, a command-line scripting shell (window), a graphical user interface (GUI), an explorer (browser), and other suitable interface. Although command-line scripting interface has been available, a GUI type of explorer that allows a user to browse scripting files on the server in a similar fashion as Windows Explore and perform both simple and complex changes to their server configurations reliably and interactively is certainly desirable.